Dark Lovers Version 2
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Thirty years later, Alucard comes back to claim his bride, Integra. After being turned, Integra tries to not to fall for the Monster, but can she hide her lust from him? (This will be my first AxI, even though I don't like them as a couple, I thought that I should do something different).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, my second version to Dark Lovers, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat on my throne, a glass of blood wine in one hand, I swirled the liquid around, not interested at all. My demon started to purr, my vampire senses picking up that somebody was close, I leaned a bit in my chair, waiting for my love to come in. My door opened but in the doorway appeared my weak fledging, Seras, I sat up with a growl, I glared at Police Girl. She didn't seem offended by my look, she actually looked hurt a bit, but she ignored it and walked in anyways, I growled angry again, I thought that it was Integra, I found out that Integra was my love just a few months ago, she was my future Mate, I knew it, my demon purred whenever Integra was around, whenever my mate was near. I searched for Integra, she was asleep in bed, I smiled at the sight of her and then opened my eyes to see Seras smiling up at me.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed, she still smiled though, I grew annoyed with her.

"Master, you haven't been out of your chambers for..." Seras said but I interrupted.

"That's none of your concern, Police Girl." I said, she opened her mouth to speak but she just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Y-yes, Master. I'm sorry." Seras said. "I was just worried."

"Leave me." I said turning my head from her so I no longer had to look at her. She was such a disappointment, she doesn't drink her blood packs, she doesn't drink my blood to become a stronger vampire, she's weak, and she hangs out with those humans. I could still feel that darkness in her though, maybe if she showed more of inner demon, I would be proud...I looked at her as she left my chambers. All she has to do is drink the blood, I grinned no longer angry with her, eventually she will drink. I set down my glass of blood wine and then dematerialized, I sat on the edge of Integra's bed, she shifted as more weight was added to her bed. I grinned down at her, her blonde hair strands around her slightly pale face, her light breathing, she was so strong and in away, a bit dark. I love a woman who was strong, a strong leader, powerful, beautiful. I loved her cold glares, her temper, her anger was beautiful. She will make a fine vampire...no, a wonderful vampire, worthy to be my Mate, my equal. I can see her now, killing, blood splattering her, a grin forming on her face as her eyes turn a dark crimson for the thrill of the killing. I brushed her cheek, Integra will be mine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I know that it's the same beginning as the first but it's going the same way as it did the first time. I'm sorry that you had to reread this. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**It's so weird putting down Alucard and Integra instead of Alucard and Seras. I don't like it. = P**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thirty Years Later**

My shadows came to life slowly, my shadows like a black flame as they slowly started to form a body in my shape, tall, slender. I opened my eyes revealing burning crimson eyes, resembling Hell's fire, I slowly started to appear, my red trench coat flowing behind me, the moon light hitting me. I looked slightly to my left to see a queen size bed and a form sleeping peacefully, I grinned, recognizing the person as Integra, I crept over to her, she was quite old but that did not bother me one bit. Her hair was long and a white blonde, it was beautiful, it reminded me of the pale moon, she had a few wrinkles but once more her age did not bother me, she was still as beautiful as ever, the only thing that was actually different was her eye. Her left eye was missing and was covered with an eye patch, I growled, angry that someone harmed her, I brushed her cheek, it was time. I waited for her, but then that damn Major did something to me that I had to disappear, and so I had to wait longer to claim Integra. I could still smell her virgin blood, I licked my lips and then bit down on my bottom lip, I was so thirsty, I hadn't had anything to drink for years, however long I was gone. My fangs elongated, I bent down and bit into her neck, she immediately awoke and her hands going to my head, her fingers tangling into my hair, she tried to pull me off but I wouldn't budge.

"Ser..." Integra was going to scream but I covered her mouth, her cries muffled as she tried to scream for my weak fledging. Her blood was so warm, so delicious and pure. I wanted more but had to stop or else I would kill her, I pulled back, she looked up at me with a tired wide eye. "Alu..." I bit into my wrist and brought it down to her lips, I put my other hand on the back of her head and raised it a little so her lips were parted around my wound and the blood started to flow into her mouth. I held her close to me, petting her hair. My demon purred as I held my Mate close, she was so warm.

"Integra." I said soothingly, she went limp in my arms, I smiled down at her, I pulled off her eye patch, it fell to her bed, her eyes were closed, I picked her up, her head resting on my arm. I dematerialized to my chambers, I grinned down at Integra. My throne stood there still with it's red padding, the small table near it holding my blood wine and two wine glasses, but they were all covered in dust. I looked at my black sleek coffin, on it rested a small cement block with the symbols on my gloves, they were glowing a bright red. I sent a small wave of my power through the room and it cleaned itself of the filth and dust, I carried Integra over to my coffin, I smack the cement block to the floor, not really sure why it was there in the first place, and set Integra down in my coffin. I laid down next to her, she shouldn't wake until the next night, finally I can rest, after long years of destroying all my familiars, I can finally rest. I wrapped my long arms around Integra and brought her closer to my form, she shifted with a grunt and buried her face into my chest with a peaceful sigh, a small smile appearing on her pale face, I smiled down at her. My chin resting on her head as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

...

I felt Integra shift a few times, I opened my eyes and saw her, her hair was back to her old length, back to a blonde instead of white blonde, the wrinkles gone, her face smooth and pale. Integra then opened her eyes with a gasp, her icy blue eyes glowing in the darkness of my coffin, I grinned, I missed her stares and glares, she looked around confused, her breathing becoming heavy, she shifted her head so she was now looking at me, her memories flooding back to her and it didn't take long for her to start glaring at me. She pushed out of my embrace, her back hitting the side of the coffin but she ignore the pain as she bit her lip in anger. I chuckled amused, oh how I've missed her.

"Alucard!" Integra said surprised and angry.

"I should have known that you would have yelled at me when you first saw me." I teased.

"Alucard! How are you back?! What did you do to?! Why are you here?! Where am I?!" Integra ask, I put a finger to her lips, at first she was confused but then angry, she pulled away from my touch.

"I am here because I destroyed all my familiars. You are in our coffin. And the question is 'what am I going to do to you'." I said grinning, she looked at me with wide eyes, I pulled her towards me and got on top of her.

"Alucard! What are you doing?! Stop this at once!" Integra screamed at me, fear in her eyes along with lust and desire, my demon purred louder, I chuckled amused. I pinned her arms down, she looked up at me with a bit of fear in her eyes but now mostly anger, I leaned down with a grin, our lips just an inch or two away. Integra was gritting her teeth, her fangs elongated, her eyes glowing crimson in anger, her anger was beautiful.

"Integra." I whispered, I brushed my lips over hers teasingly.

"Stop this." Integra whispered, I took my chance and pressed my lips to hers, my tongue slipping into her mouth and sliding over her fangs and tongue. I pierced my tongue lightly over one of her fangs, my blood dripped into her mouth, her cries muffled, I felt her tongue sliding along my fangs as she tried to resist. I finally pulled back, she gasped, her face bright red in embarrassment. "Alucard..." she said confused and trying to sound angry. My demon was growling, wanting to mate with the beautiful blonde, wanting her now, needing her.

"Integra." I said as I leaned down once again. "Become my Mate, my Queen." I brushed my lips over hers again, she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Alucard..." Integra whispered again, she looked away from me, I gripped her chin and pulled it back so she looked back up at me. Her eyes were full of fear, she was nervous, showing me by biting her lower lip, her eyes still full of lust and desire. "I can't."

"Why?" I ask her, brushed my hand over her cheek.

"We can't do this Alucard." Integra said trying to sound angry but she didn't fool me.

"I want you Integra, I want you by my side for eternity, I want you to rule with me. I want you as my Queen and Mate." I said while brushing my lips over hers, her lips lightly pressing up onto mine and then she pulled away. "You are my intended Mate, do not deny me."

"How do you know?" Integra said trying not to look me in the eyes.

"My demon purrs for you, this is how I know that you're my Mate, now be my Mate, Integra, become mine." I whispered, then her lips came crashing up onto mine, her arms wrapping around my neck roughly and pulling me down closer to her to deepen the kiss. She pulled back.

"I want you Alucard." Integra growled, her eyes burning a crimson as I heard her purr and growl in happiness, I grinned down at my Queen.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Alright, slightly the same, I did change things. I stopped here because I'm not sure if you want a lemon or not, I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**A lot of you aren't enjoying this. (Which is okay because neither am I) So I decided to change the ending. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alucard?! I felt Master's presence and I looked around happily as my demon purred, he's back! After thirty long years, he's finally back! I jumped up onto my feet happily, I could feel that he was with Sir Integra, my smile disappeared, oh yeah, Alucard was interested in Integra and not into me, I growled at that, what does she have that I don't?! What makes her so much better then me?! Why isn't he proud of me?! Why can't I please him?! Why am I not good enough for him?! I growled again as my eyes turned a dark crimson and my fangs elongated.

"Damn Master! Damn Integra!" I growled, my flame arm burning like a wild fire as anger took over. Blood tears started to come down as I thought about Master, I had always loved him but whenever he saw me he just looked disappointed, why? I growled, why doesn't he love me? Or at least love me as his fledging?! Something, anything! It's because of Integra! I gritted my teeth as I breathed heavily, she gets Master's attention, all he can do is focus on that human! And she has him bond to her! Has him chained like a dog! Why does he love her?! Before I knew what I was doing, I materialized in Alucard's chambers, I could feel Integra and Alucard near, I looked around but the room was empty. I then heard them.

"I want you Alucard." Integra whispered, I growled in anger, she wants him?! That stupid bitch! In a flash I was at Alucard's coffin, my nails dug into the lid and I pulled it off their hinges, I growled down at the two. Integra gasped as she looked up at me, Alucard looked severely pissed, I saw that Integra was pale, younger, and had crimson eyes, he turned her?! She was under Alucard but that didn't stop me from grabbing her around the throat and pulling her out of the coffin, Alucard stood immediately and glared at me.

"Police Girl, what the hell..." Alucard ask but stopped in mid sentence, I looked over at him to see why he stopped yelling at me, his eyes were wide and surprised, full of lust and desire. Now he notices me?! I looked back at Integra, her fangs were elongated in anger, her nails digging into my hand but I didn't notice, I threw her, she hit the grey wall behind her. I could hear as some of her bones were broken, I stalked over to her, grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head, she grunted in pain, I then slammed her head back down into the ground, cracks appeared as I slammed her head against the stone floor a second time.

"Alu..." Integra said trying to call for Alucard, I picked her up and shoved my hand through her stomach, but that wasn't enough to kill her. Integra coughed up some blood as she slowly bled to death, I grinned satisfied by my torturing way, I brought her closer to me as I opened my mouth to show her every sharp tooth, I then buried my teeth into her neck, she screamed in pain. I finished her off fast, not wanting to waste any more time with her, she fell to the floor with a thud, her lifeless body lied there in a bloody heap, I breathed heavily as I looked down at her. I then turned to Alucard with burning crimson eyes and an evil grin, he was still standing there, rather shock, I'm not sure why but that didn't stop me from stalking over to him. I let my demon take over, she purred happily as I neared my Mate, he watched me carefully, I pounced on him, we both fell to the floor. I rubbed my hands over him and crawled down him form until I was over his zipper to his pants, I unzipped them, Alucard gasped surprised by my actions.

"Seras?...what are you doing?" Alucard ask, I freed him, he was long and hard, my demon purring happily, I looked back up at him.

"Just pleasing you, my Master." I said with another grin and then lick over the dripping head, I then opened my mouth wider as I tried to fit him in, I slid my mouth around his cock and slowly slid him in, my tongue experiencing him, tasting him. I heard Alucard moan, his hands going to the back of my head as he started to lightly thrust up trying not to hurt me, I could feel him slid down my throat, I found it uncomfortable but I let my muscles relax as I took him in, I honestly never thought that I would do this to Master.

"Seras." Alucard moaned. My fangs scraped over him and his blood filled my mouth, it wasn't to long after until Alucard orgasmed and him seeds filled my mouth, I shut my eyes tightly and gulped it not liking the stuff in my mouth. Alucard became soft in my mouth, I sat up, his cock sliding out of my mouth, I sat on my knees and looked down at Alucard, he grinned up at me. Then he pounced, my back hit the floor and he was on top of me purring, I looked up at him with a smile, his lips crashed down onto mine, I moaned in his mouth while cupping his cheek. Alucard pulled away and looked down at me with lustful eyes, full of desire and love, he brushed my cheek. "Seras Victoria, you are mine."

* * *

**The End**

**Okay, I know that it's not like me to write stuff...like that (Seras' bit with Alucard). I feel wrong just writing that but whateves. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
